I Will Remember sequel
by Arom1
Summary: this is the sequel/ alternative ending to the story i will remember
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is aromatic1 and ****xXSHADOWOLFXx **** said I could try my best to write an alternate ending/ sequel to his story "**_**I Will Remember"**_** it's a really good story you should go check it out, thanks. ENJOY!**

***disclaimer* the first part is xXSHADOWWOLFXx's work**

"No Lilly you go, get outta here I'll try and hold them off." he croaked pointing to a small opening in the wall of fire.

"What about you?" she cried. "You won't survive!"

"I know but if I did I'd be in a world were I could never be with you." he replied through gritted teeth. "And that's not much better than being dead."

"Humphrey I'm so sorry." she sobbed pulling away from him.

"Don't be sorry just live Lilly, not for me...for your mate. He needs you way more than I do." he coughed. "If you every go back to Jasper just make sure you tell them...I found you." Lilly nodded slowly and made a break from the gap in the flames. She turned

and gazed at her friend for the last time, as Humphrey looked back at her he smiled. "I love you Lilly." he mouthed as the flames engulfed his frail body.

**Now I start writing**

_Few hours later_

3RD person

All that remained of the building was just a pile of steaming rubble, it was dead silent except for a few crackling embers it seemed as nothing survived that fateful night but there is movement charred lumber is jostled around with a grunt of power the

creature managed to push the charred obstacle off him there he stood a badly disfigured wolf his fur black as soot and missing in many places, his lip curled up in an everlasting snarl revealing sharp teeth and gums, his tail or at least what was left of it was

covered in oozing blisters and raw flesh as so was the rest of his body, the wolf walked with an permanent limp from the gunshot wound he received though it bled badly before the building collapsed it has been colligated from the serious burns he received,

his voice was hoarse from inhaling smoke and throat burns. The wolf lifted his his head up and howled but nothing came out except for a dry cackling sound the wolf snarled as if he was angered by the fact that he can no longer howl. He takes a step forward

and sticks his snout into the snow sniffing around and then he gets it he brings his head up and he hurriedly limps across the snow going to one place he knows best, Jasper Park

_Jasper Park_

_3__rd__ person_

"Lilly!" Hutch screamed in bewilderment "whe-wher-where have you've been!" he stutters out "I'm back and that's all that matters" Lilly replies " I must get Winston and eve" hutch says and runs up to the main den screaming "Lilly's back" wolfs look at Lilly

and Kodi in surprise and shock "hey Lilly" mooch says running up to her "where Humphrey?" "yeah Lilly where is he" shaky asks leaning to the left as if he was hiding behind her "come on out Humphrey quit hiding" salty yells out, Lilly just gives them a look

and shakes her head softly "but Humphrey ca-cant be gone" shaky stutters out "he, just is, okay!" Lilly manages to force out before tears roll down her cheeks Lilly and Kodi head up the hill and get pounded with question after question about garth,

Humphrey, Kate and where have they been and so forth after a while pushing through the crowd they made it to the den "Lilly oh we have missed you so much" eve sobs out "mom" Lilly croaks out "I missed you too" she sobs out while running towards her

mother "oh Lilly I love you" eve garbles out and nuzzles her daughters neck "mum where dad" Lilly squeeks out "Winston, he just couldn't take it we all thought your dead he just left one day to look for you and your sister a year ago" eve chokes out "mom"

Lilly says "Kate, kates dead" she sob out "kates what" eve shouts in shock "my baby my sweet baby" eve wails out after a few minutes she settles down enough to continue the conversation "what about Humphrey and garth" eve asks 'well that's a long

story, mom" Lilly says quietly "tell me" eve gasps and hugs Lilly closer

_Over in the distance a black wolf looks over the cliff to the entrance to jasper park_

**So howd you like it? Tell me in an review and be sure to read all of xXSHADOWWOLFXx's stories**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot. Remember this is an sequel to the great story "I will remember" be sure to check it out or**

** you'll be quite lost. ENJOY**

_Eastern wolf territory_

"I can't believe this!" Tony hollered out "where's Garth?" he asked no one in particular "this isn't like him" he fumed while pacing around the den, just

then an eastern scout ran in "SIR" he panted out "its, about Garth!" "Garth?" Tony asked surprised "Sir, garths dead sir" the wolf said sheepishly

looking away from Tony "Can you confirm this?" Tony asks angrily "yes sir, scout 1 confirmed this" the wolf said nervously "who is this scout 1" Tony

replies with hate in his eyes "uh sir" the wolf says even more nervously "its a-a- m-me sir" the wolf stutters out with fear "Really?" Tony says raising an

eyebrow and bearing a sick grin.

_Jasper park_

"and then" Lilly chokes out "Humphrey told me to tell you that he found me" she cry's out "oh Lilly that's horrible" eve says with sympathy hugging the

grieving Lilly, leaning her head closer "just remember" eve whispers "he'll always be with you in here" she says gesturing towards Lilly's heart, just

then a light grey wolf and a pup runs in "eve" the older wolf says "we've got hunters"

_few minutes later_

"go on" the light wolf urges the little one "tell them what happened molly" the little pup looks down and starts her story "well" she says "me and my

brother lock were playing down by the river when the hunter attacked us, we were playing catch the caribou when lock said he saw something move in

the bushes" she continued "then a hunter jumped up and pointed his gun at me and but before he could fire a black wolf jumped out and bit him" both

Lilly and eve gasped "a black wolf" eve said "I've never seen an black wolf before, molly can you tell me anything else about him". the pup looks up at

her and says "well remember when that lighting stuck a tree and started a fire" eve nods "and then we found an caribou that had been caught in the

fire" eve smiles at that memory "well he kind of smelled like that" molly said "and before he left he said to me" Imitating a deep voice molly says "hey

you guys better head home before your parents get worried" "wow that's just surprising" Lilly manages to say "well" eve replied "we owe a thank you

to that wolf, HUTCH,CANDU GET OVER HERE" a few moments later a 2 very tired and frightened wolfs entered the den "we came here as fast as we

could" hutch the taller slimmer one gasps out "yeah we were all the way down the hill when you called us" the smaller thicker Candu says "thanks now

that you're here, I want you to find that black wolf and bring him to me" eve says sweetly "now go on your wasting daylight"

_little did she know that the Black wolf was watching from afar_

Smiling, the black wolf walks down the hill over looking jasper entering the forest

**So how'd you like that second chapter**,** pretty good right? Remember review please and feel free to send me a pm if you have any ideas and the**

** credit to this story goes to xXSHADOWWOLFXx for letting me use his idea and character(s) aka kodi **

**Thanks again**

**Sincerely,**

**Aromatic1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, xXSHADOWWOLFXx I'm fine with you being my beta reader but I have to warn you I type very, very, late at night, so you**

** can be my beta reader on weekends that's when I normally type in the morning. ENJOY**

**(I recommend to listen to "under pressure" and "bohemian rhapsody" both are by queen there really good songs and kinda fit with this story, nah I lie the first one doesn't really fit while the second one does) ENJOY**

_Jasper park_

_3__rd__ person_

"So" eve said "did you find him?" 'We searched all of jasper and we couldn't find him" hutch said "is that so?" eve asks "tsk tsk tsk I expected more from

you hutch" eve says disapprovingly "and im not forgetting about you to candu" eve says catching candu trying to slip away he just grins sheepishly

"yes m'am" he replies "go, now find that wolf I have an debt to repay.

_Lilly's den_

"Kodi" Lilly screams out "what are you doing here!" "what" he says grinning "I cant even say hi to my mate?" Lilly smiles back "not yet, you know its not

"Official"" she says putting emphasis on official "I still have to get my parents" Lilly catches herself and looks away "I mean parent, permission" Kodi can

tell that she's hurting "oh no Lilly don't think like that" he coos "he's probably fine" "yeah just like Humphrey" Lilly snaps at him and bursts into tears.

_Flash Back_

"I don't know if I'm ready for this" Lilly says "I feel like I'm letting Humphrey down" she says looking up into the sky "Lilly Humphreys probably fine" he

says warmly "he'll probably want you to do this, if it makes you feel better" Lilly turns to face him "your right it does Kodi" Lilly smiles at him

_End of FlashBack_

"how was I supposed to know that was going to happen!" Kodi says defensively Lilly turns towards him averting eye contact "your right, you didn't" Lilly

says feeling bad "I shouldn't of snapped at you like that" Kodi moves closer to her "I accept your apology" he says sympathetically and nuzzles Lilly

_The Black Wolf's Den_

"Why did I do that?" the wolf asked himself "I could of gotten my self killed" but then again the wolf thinks the little pups could of gotten killed as well.

"what should I do" he asked no one in particular

_After what seemed like five minutes the wolf had made up his mind_

Im going to protect jasper park until the day I die and with that the wolf just gritted his teeth pivoted his foot and walked to the entrance of jasper park

for his first night of guard duty

**So how'd you like that? Tell me in a review and xXSHADOWWOLFXx can you tell me a bit more back story behind Kodi in like a pm or something**

** because I don't want to makes up stuff about your character, anyways as always check out my page and xXSHADOWWOLFXx's page thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES I'm FINALLY BACK! Sorry for the long no update spree its just I had MASSIVE writers block and for the past two weeks were finals, BIG**

** thanks goes to xXSHADOWWOLFXx for getting me out of my writers block you're the best, no wait I take that back you ALL are the **

_Jasper park_

_3__rd__ person_

"Are we just going to let them Steel all of our caribou!" shouted out Kodi "NO!" the wolfs cried out in unison "So what are we going to do about it!" Kodi

barked out "FIGHT BACK!" they all hollered in unison "that's what I thought too" Kodi says smugly "im going to need some volunteers" "I'll go with you"

Hutch said Kodi looks over at hutch and frowns "No" he says "we need you and Candu to watch over the den while were gone" Candu groans

"anybody else?" he asks "ME" a dark grey wolf screams out "ill go sir!" a cream collared wolf also screams out "Yeah me too!" another says "hey don't

forget about me!" says a big light grey wolf. Kodi smiles and looks toward the horizon "Sattle up guys were leaving in 5"

_2 hours later in the black wolfs den_

_3__rd__ person_

there's a loud commotion going outside the den which causes the black wolf to wake, he stands up groggily "whats going on?" he croaks out and moves

towards the entrance of his hidden den "guys hurry up at this rate we wont make it there till sunrise" a strangely familiar voice calls out "aye sir but

we've been running for hours can we just rest a bit?" a gruff voice answers "shit" the black wolf mumbles "guess we got a' company" he slowly moves

to the back of his den waiting for them to pass so he can follow them to where ever there going. But before he leaves he raises his muzzle as if he

smells something but he quickly forgets about it and urges his group of about five to hurry up. After six minutes of arguing they finally head out the black

wolf follows shortly after

_1 hour later_

"okay guys were here" Kodi whispers "this is the plan, you Cobbs we need you to flank them with Voltaire" cobbs and Voltaire grunt and nod their

heads "you Jake" he says pointing towards a stocky grey wolf "will attack them head on with luke, while ill slip in and steal some food" "sir" jake

whispers "how many are there?" "well since this is just an hunting party there shouldn't be more than six" the wolfs crawl up the slope to scan the

eastern pack in the valley below "aye Kodi" says Voltaire "me n' cobbs are headin' out now" cobbs and Voltaire crawl out into the tall grass inside the

valley "okay, luke and Jake I want you two head out when I give the signal, remember watch for me" Kodi whispers "okay" the whisper in unison. Kodi

is crawling down the cliff side when the boulder he's standing on crumbles causing him to cry out "AAHHH" "huh what was that?" an eastern wolf asks

startled Kodi tumbles down the edge knocking rocks off as he goes "hey luke I think that's the signal" Jake whispers "yeah your right,

CHAAAAARGGGEEE" luke screams out hurdling himself down the Cliffside towards the enemy with Jake closing in from behind "AMMMBUSH!" an eastern

wolf screams out and instantly the peaceful night was filled with growls and yelps of pain. *CRACK!* is the sound that Kodi's leg makes when he hits

the bottom "AAAAROOO" he howls out in pain just then a rock slips off the ledge directly above him falling and colliding with hs head.

_Black Wolves POV_

"shit" I say to myself as I look down to see Kodi in a puddle of his blood trapped beneath a boulder. I leapfrog my way down the Cliffside I loose my

footing near the bottom and tumble the remaining way down my ribs seem to hit everything on my way down at least cracking one "uuuugghh" I groan

out when i push myself up. Looking up I see I at least fell 15 feet "damn" I say "that really hurt" as much as I would of loved to stand there I had more

important things to do mainly help Kodi. I move towards Kodi making sure nothing will fall on me from above and I lean over his chest to check for his

heartbeat

_*thump* *thump* _"yes" I say to mself "he's alive" I move over to the boulder that's pinning his left leg down and with all m might push it over "oh god"

I say panting "that was hard" I then drop on my belly and slump Kodi over my shoulders and run off into the night.

**Soo how was it pretty good right, anyways thanks again to xXSHADOWWOLFXx for his help and remember to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no write so I decided to erect a chapter out real quick.**

**ENJOY**

_Jasper park_

_3__rd__ person_

The black wolf rushes up the hill with unconscious bleeding Kodi towards Lilly's den not caring that wolves are gasping and pointing "OUT OF MY WAY"

he rasps out breathing heavily he shoves an omega out of the way yelping as he hit the ground but the wolf didn't care Kodi was dieing he was lucky it

was dusk so he almost blended in with the background but that didn't help his smell he still smelled like rotten meat no matter how man baths he takes

and that's when people started to smell it too "shit" he mumbled to himself he was half way there and a Alpha who thought he could stop him got in

the way between him and his destination "bad idea" the wolf said to himself he was half way to that alpha when he could feel Kodi's breathe get

shallower he speeds up by know the alpha realizes the bad idea he made but before he could run out of the ways he gets bulldozed my a freight train

knocking him on his ass the wolf smirks continuing up the hill to the den. By know Lilly and eve heard a commotion and Lilly excitedly waited for Kodi

return thinking that he had a successful raid she hears hurried footsteps up the hill "Kodi!" she yells with glee she turns the corner only to be face to

face with a black wolf with patches of fur missing and his right side of his snout is turned up exposing his charred teeth "WHUH?" she gasps out when

she sees the ghastly sight "what, you don't like my looks?" the wolves rasped out "where's Kodi?" she asks the wolf grins with what was left of his face

exposing muscle from his torn up snout "you mean this guy?" Lilly looks away for a moment to make sure that really is Kodi and when she turns to

confront the wolf he's gone "MOM" she cries "help Kodi's hurt!" within a few seconds eve stumbles out looking confused "dear what's wrong? How bad

is he?" "he's bad mom, real bad" Lilly says looking down crying "I already lost Humphrey I don't want to loose him" she thinks letting a tear escape

_Somewhere far in the distance the black wolf is hiding_

The black wolf is sitting there with no emotion he doesn't smile he doesn't think he sits there motionless there for along time until a tear glistening on

Lilly's cheek makes him think of something it causes him to stir and he's looking down there's something shiny sliding down the remains of his muzzle

it's a tear, the Protector of Jasper is crying. after what seems like an hour he gets up and makes his way back to his den lost in thought not noticing the

wolf that's crawling towards him "help" the wolf croaks out the black wolf jumps he wasn't expecting to see any wolves this far into the forest "help" he

croaks again the black wolf rushes over towards him the injured wolf is looking into his eyes and reaching towards him "please" he pleads the black

one props the injured wolf up and runs into his den and grabs a squirrel and runs back "here" he rasps handing he the meat "tha-a-anks" the injured

wolf stutters out now that he's propped up he can get a good look of him the wolf is old with white streaks near the muzzle his skin hugs his ribs tightly

showing he hasn't eaten for awhile his hair is matted and dirty and his eyes, oh his eyes there the worst part they look guilty and broken hearted as if

he gave up on something. The black wolf drags him back to his den "who is this strange wolf?" he thinks

_1 month later_

_the black wolf who is now known as "shadow" he got that name from the people he helped because he seemed to disappear after helping someone_

"hey did you hear that shadow was spotted again?" a female wolf whispers to Lilly, the name shadow was outlawed to say in public because eve felt as if he disrespected her when he refused to come and visit, Lilly fought her on this but eve was a pride full wolf and would not let this pass "what he do

this time?" she asks back looking around making sure no one else is watching "I heard he saved the two Thurston kids from eastern wolfs who had

tried to kidnap them, ever since that raid the eastern wolfs declared war on them the four other wolfs from that raid never showed up, but Kodi's okay

now he's been den stricken for along time because of his wounds but he can now move around all thanks to.. shadow, that fateful day was the first

and the last day she ever saw "shadow" she was the only one to know his real appearance and its hard because there's all these stories about how

handsome he is when he really is not, well maybe just a little bit "Really?" she exclaimed " I didn't think the eastern wolfs would drop down to a new

low" "hey Lilly" a high pitched voice squeaks out its Locke her baby cousin "hey there little cuz" she says turning away from the gossiping wolf "I just

wondered if you want to come play with us?" he says smiling "um" Lilly says looking around "sure, id love to" she puppy jumps around happily "yeah,

come on ill go get molly!" he screeches out in excitement running to molly's den "Molly, Molly Come On Come Out And Play!" he says "but Locke" molly

says "im scared I don't want to be attacked again" "Oh quit being such a baby Lilly's coming with us!" molly looks around nervous and sees Lilly making

her way up to the den her frown turns into a smile "okay" she said and just to tease her Locke said "maybe we'll see shadow again and he'll kiss you"

"LOCKE" she screams out embarrest because she has a crush on him "oh quit whining lets go play!" he runs off towards Lilly molly trailing behind him.

_30 minutes later_

"all is going fine" she thought "nothing bad so far" Lilly musters up a smile secretly she's terrified because eastern wolf raids have been becoming much

more frequently and there pretty far from the pack. "IIIIEEEAAA" Locke screams out when molly splashes him with cold river water "hmmp look at those

two lovebirds" she thinks it brings back a memory of her and Humphrey but she brushes it off "well I better bring home now" she says out loud and

goes to holler out to the pups but something catches her eye… Shadow a black figure is running toward the kids only meaning one thing: THIER IN

TROUBLE

"Locke MOLLY" she screams out in fright none of them answer then there's a high pitched scream only belonging to one person she knows…. Locke

**so how was that? leave me a review thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews that was my longest chapter ive ever wrote, yeah im that pathetic anyways im glad you are "digging" the protector hope **

**you like this chapter**

**ENJOY**

_Jasper park_

_3__rd__ person_

"Shit, shit, shit" was all that the black wolf could think while sprinting towards the screaming dodging trees and foliage alike. "Locke!" Lilly screams out

"oh crap: shadow thinks realizing Locke is probably related to her which causes him to run faster, There in the clearing is the little pup squirming against

its attacker, a big eastern wolf. Shadow leaps clear from the tree line onto the wolf "AHH" the brawny wolf screams out but Humphrey silences him with

a foot to the gut "GUrgh" is the sound the wolf makes collapsing to the ground cradling his stomach dropping the puppy on his way down

"ow" says Locke weakly rubbing is butt the young wolf looks up his jaw dropping to see his hero "SHADOW!" he cries out running towards him and

hugging, shadow who was not redy for this was kind of startled at this "woah, there little buddy" shadow rasped up but couldn't help but to smile

"shadow" the kids says in hurried breaths " I knew you'd come save me" " I always help someone I need" he croaks out nervously looking around

making sure nobody was witnessing this quit frankly embarrassing situation, nobody's ever really seen him except for Lilly and know this pup named

Locke "yeah, buddy I'm going to have to leave now" he says weakly breaking away from the boys embrace "Locke!" Lilly's scream pierces the air again

as she rounds the curve she runs into shadow and is sent sprawling accros the ground "aww shit" he says to himself and starts to run towards the tree

line but is quickly tackled by a frenzied lilly "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY Locke!" she shouts into shadows face " I did nothing Lilly" he says pushing Lilly off,

Lilly stares at him in bewilderment first he's confused but after a few seconds he knows why, he slipped up and called her by her name "Howd you know

my name?" she stammers out after what seems like an hour "lucky guess?" he answers unconvincing he trys to move past her and stops him because

he's limping "are you hurt?" she asks blowing her hair out of her eyes briefly showing them "uh, no-no" he stutters "yeah your are, and are those burns

all over your body?" she says gasping shadow trys to leave again but she stops him and this time he shoves her off and sprints towards the treeline.

**Well not as long as I hoped and it was late so I decided a short chapter is better than no chapter am I right? Any ways Please leave a review AND **

**ALSO I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEEEASE PLEASE VOTE ON IT thanks in advance**

**Your friend,**

**Aromatic1**

**P.s if you ever have an idea for the story comment or question and cant wait for me to answer it in the next chapter hit me up with a pm**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no chapter, ive been really busy and had horrible grades**

_Jasper park_

_1__rd__ person_

I must have been running for hours I just kept running, running away from my past putting jasper behind me and I didn't stop not for water not for food.

after awhile I couldn't run anymore and I collapsed. "hey there" a silky voice sooths out I open my eyes searing pain dashed through my head "uaagh" I

moan out closing my eyes as quickly as I shut them "okay" I thought to my self "opening eyes.. BAAAD idea" I was content to just sit there with my eyes

closed but something is touching my belly and my eyes shoot open, the world is just a bright light with a silhouette of a wolf I groan and turn to my side

the world is starting to get back into focus and I can now see my surroundings I look up and I see a familiar wolf but I cant seem to remember "hey

there sleepy head" she coos I sit up because I recognize that voice "uuag my head hurts" I say pained "well thats not the only thing thatlooks hurt" she replies I stand up

'yeah, i kind of got into an accident" i rasp out "is something wrong with your voice?" she asks "yeah my voice was damaged in the accident" i reply "hey i never got your name what is it?"

"well" i said looking around makingf sure no one is watching, i then lean in close and begin to say "my name is"

I**Short chapters yes but that's how its going to be for a long time until Christmas, gripe and moan about it but high school sucks and I'm neck deep **

**in shit and bad stuff so anyways. **

**Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay me being grounded is over I got a d in English and got grounded but now I raised it up to a c and I can now write**

_3__rd__ person_

"my names shadow" the wolf rasps out "well, nice to meet you shadow" says the female wolf warmly "hey, by the way you haven't introduced your self

yet" shadow states "oh pardon me where's my manners?" she chuckles out "my names kali" the black wolf just sits there for a second staring at her kali

looking around chuckles nervously "you okay there?" she asks "yeah, yeah totally" shadow replies, there is an awkward moment between the two of

them "so uh shadow will you tell me why your out here, and where ya from?" kali asks tilting her head to the side.

_Shadows pov_

"shadow!" kali says I brake out if my trance "yeah what?" I ask a little to harshly "so you gunna tell me were your from?" she asks my mind stutters a

bit because of her, she just so, so attractive all of a sudden, then I remember that she asks me a question "Jasper, jasper park" I answer not thinking

kali seems hurt "you ok?" I ask sympathetically she looks away a tear running down her muzzle "hey, if it would make you feel better we can talk about

it" I say smiling weakly, I don't know why but to see her in pain also pains me "no im fine" she replies with a sniff at the end "you don't sound fine" I say

nudging closer to her until I look her straight in her eyes, oh her eyes how there so beautiful, how they reflect the whole world. She stares back at me

her eyes glistening wet with tears and a little smile creeps on her lips, she looks away "your right im not fine she says sitting down she gestures for me

to sit next to her, I almost have a heart attack, but I manage to make it next to her, she looks at me "you know what" she says "I'll feel better if we talk

about it" she says smiling

_few hours later_

"a-and that was the last I saw him" she sobs out, god she was still beautiful even when she's crying "that's horrible" I say she looks up at me she

points towards the sunset "looks like its going to be night soon" she says forcing a smile I take the hint "well" I say standing up "better get goin" as I

start for the exit of the den "NO!" I twist back startled "I mean please don't go" kali says with a cute little giggle at the end "but I really must be going if

I want to make it back home soon" I say, I really want to stay with her but I don't think I can take it because she is so, so "please will you stay with me

tonight?" she pleads looking at me with her head tilted to the side with her puppy dog eyes "oh alright I can go tomorrow" I say smiling and I go and sit

down next to her watching the sunset dip down casting beautiful shades of red orange and finaly darkness we look out side of the den until we finally

manage to drift into sleep.

**Howd you like that chapter pretty fluffy right?, I felt as if shadow needed some lovin and I brought kali into this as some people asked me to, **

**anyways peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long time no type, ive been distracted and grounded for about a month now and couldn't get my hands on a computer except at school but I cant type there**

**Anyways enough with me blabbering. ENJOY!**

_Shadow's POV_

_Kali's den_

my eyes open up slowy letting the early morning light seep in my head, I take a look around

"okay im in a den" I whisper to myself looking towards the entrance

"well, time to get going" I think

I slowly start to get up and realize there something on me. looking down I see a wolf, female one that has her arms wrapped around me with her head resting on my side I cant help but to smile she seems so peaceful and happy. I start to get up again slowly sliding her arms of me and then when im reaching for her head her ears perk up and then her eyes shoot open.

"morning shadow" she yawns looking at me, I was smiling I couldn't help it

"well good morning to you to" I say smiling but im actually thinking "where am i?"

She looks at me puzzled and notices she's sleeping on me she jumps up fast with an embarrest look on her face, I nod my head and I get up too.

"well, um thanks" she says looking towards me

"yeah, no problem" I say smiling "well, I kinda have to go now"

"yeah, totally see you later" she said

I head for the exit and look back to see "uh uh whats her name?" I think while leaving "Kali, that's it!" I peek my head nout from the den and slowly head out as much as I would love to stay here I have my other duty's like protecting jasper and helping that wolf I found awhile back.

"SHADOW WAIT!" kali calls out

I look back expecting to see her behind me but she wasnt she was still at the entrance to the den sitting

"yeah what?" I holler back

She gets up and heads toward me smiling she looks like she going to do something crazy. When she catches up to me she captures me in a huge bearhug

"that's for being my friend" she says looking into my eyes which are now a permanent bloodshot red

"And this" she says kissing me "this, is for everything else"

I just stand there speachless I didn't think I could ever love again but that's now changed

"Don't be a stranger, Come back to visit me soon!" she calls out before entering her den

leaving me outside in a patch of warm sunlight with a tingly feeling on my cheek and in my stomach.

**Well isn't that sweet, I tried a new writing style tell me if you like it or not, and also my new laptop likes screw up microsoft word so if there is any **

**really weird mistakes like random words in sentences or words spelled like this "somtheing"**

**You know its my computer not me**

**Aromatic 1 sighning off**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah!, im back sorry for the long wait grades, skyrim,social life, school in general and not to mention writers block have distracted me from typing , but now im !**

_Shadow's Den_

_1__st__ Person_

"hey you awake?" I call out to the sleeping figure, the wolf jumps up startled but only to calm down once he realizes its me "oh, its you shadow" he said laying

back down he looks up to me and asks "where have you ben these past 3 days?" I sit down next to him "we'll you see I went into jasper and I-" "YOU WENT

INTO JASPER!" he yells cutting me off I look at him with a confused look "yeah jasper's only like a half a mile away" he eye's lit up and jumps up in in a

singsongy voice he says "oh jasper, oh jasper I have found you at last!" I get up "woah there man settle down why so happy all of a sudden?" he looks at me

with a big smile "ive finally found what I have been looking for!, oh I cant wait to see my duaghters again!" he chuckles out with glee "that's great!" I yell but it

turns into a rasp with a coughing fit I cover my cough with my paw and wiping the sticky dark colered residue from it onto the ground I look back up to the wolf

he's still smiling "so" I say "whats your duaghters names?" I say he looks at me grinning from ear to ear and says "Kate and lilly" my heart drops and the smile

is now a frown "whats wrong?" he says with a puzzled look I look down averting eye contact "well…" I trailed "Kate dI-Eid" I said with my voice breaking now

the so happy and strong wolf is now small frail and weak "how, how do you know?" he says with tears pouring down still looking away I said "well, I was a

close friend"

**short chapter, yes but to make up for it im writing a chapter for every single one of my storys i have on fanfict**

**peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

"close friend" Winston asked, I look up at him and reply "yeah, we were close…" Winston takes a step back, his eyes open wide and he is glancing up, down

and all around until he finally says "im getting out of here!"

He pivots around and makes his way to the exit of the den when suddenly a dark figure blocks the light and the way out.

"I cant let you do that Winston" I say, walking towards him, the look on his face was sheer horror "wha-what ar-are you going to do to me" he stammers

out, I raise an eyebrow and smile "this is what im going to do to you" I quickly raise my paw up and bring it down on his head with enough force to knock

him out cold "sorry Winston, but I can't let you tell them where I live" I say quietly,

And with that the wolf lifts the older one up onto his back and heads out towards jasper.

_One hour later._

"ahh jeez your heavy old man" I mumble under my breath, looking up I see the sun peeking over the horizon "got about an hour before the pack wakes up"

I think, hurriedly I make my way down the hill leading into the pack territory.

_Lilly _

_3__rd__ person_

Sleeping in a cozy den Lilly wakes up to the sound of a wolf grunting, she gets up and yawns, with her head up she listens closely for that noise again, after

a minute of silence she just shrugs her shoulders and lays back down to go to sleep.

"ahh man, just a few more steps" the voice grunts out, followed by tge sound of an heavy object being drug behind him.

Lilly's ears snap up this time she definitely heard something, she gets up quicker this time and heads to the exit of the den when the figure appears in front

of her, it's a wolf male to be exact and its jet black, with a scar running deep down his face, or whats left of it followed by a scent, of burnt caribou meat, she

gasps loudly, the jet black wolf stops what hes doing and brings his head up, after a moment of complete silence he goes back to dragging his caribou, "wait

a second" she thinks "that's shadow?" Lilly pauses for a moment then a wave of anger and emotion engulfs Lilly until she could not hold it back.


	12. Chapter 12

dear fans, sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter, but i have some bad news, today i accidentely busted my nuckle,  
>im typing this on my phone while blood streams down my hand, also the tear is all the way down the bone, so i wont be able to type for awhile<p>

sorry,

your friend,

aromatic1


End file.
